Enchantment Costs
__TOC__ These tables combine work from information in various 3e and 4e sources regarding "standard" enchantment. Enchantments that aren't in GURPS Magic are in italics. If the spell is listed the enchantment reference will also be in italics. Unless the item is always on 1 it costs fatigue to use. Item Class Table A B C D E F G H I and J K L M N and O P and Q R S T U and V W and Z Book References * GURPS Egypt: EG * GURPS Fantasy (in bold): F * GURPS Magic: M * GURPS 3e Magic: M3e * GURPS Grimoire: G * GURPS Magic Items 1 * GURPS Magic Items 3: (MI3) * GURPS Technomancer" (T) Notes Special rules for creation or use *1 Always on. Works at all times without the addition of a Power spell *2 Allows the user to cast the spell, but only on himself. *3 Allows the user to cast the spell exactly as if he knew it himself. *3T Allows the user to cast the spell by touching the subject. *4 Mage only. If any spell on the item has this restriction, it extends to all spells on the item. *5 Cost of magical materials required. *6 The energy cost of Continual Light enchantments is 100 times the cost of the spell with the same effect. *7 A staff of Cure Disease that cures one disease costs 800 points; one that cures any disease costs 1,500 points. *8 An Illusion Disguise item must be set for a specific disguise when made. An item that creates a Simple Illusion costs 150 points; one that creates a Complex Illusion costs 300 points. *9 The item for Magelock is a golden key. *10 A staff of Minor Healing canbe used by a non-mage with Esoteric Medicine-15+; a staff of Major Healing can be used by a non-mage with Esoteric Medicine-20+. *11 The item for Purify Water is a bone or ivory hoop through which the water is poured. *12 A Rain wand or staff must be kept in water; it loses its enchantment if left dry for over an hour. *13 Scryguard enchantment hides the item it is cast on, not the wearer or bearer. *14 A Seek Earth wand must haveone ounce of a specific form of earth, stone, or metal set in the tip. Each wand will only seek the one material to which it is attuned. A Seeker wand must incorporate something related to the subject. *15 Mana Warhead binds Clumsiness, Curse, Itch, Pain, Spasm or Strike Blind/Deaf/Dumb into a missile weapon or an Area spell (Awaken, Create Fire, Darkness, Destroy Air, Destroy Water, Drain Mana. Earthquake, Essential Flame, Ether Static, Fear, Flash, Fog, Frost, Glue, Ice Slick, Irradiate, Mass Daze, Mass Detonation, Mass Sleep, Melt Ice, Phantom Flame, Prismatic Mist, Purify Air, Restore Mana, Silence, Stench, Sterilize, Stop Power, Terror, Thunderclap, Turn Zombie and Wither Plant.) into a grenade or 20mm+ cannon shell, bomb or missile warhead. *16 Curse Missile lets the wizard take an Itch, Spasm, Pain, Clumsiness, Curse, or Strike Blind/Deaf/Dumb spell and throw it, as a missile. It has been effectively replaced by the more general (and exspensive) Throw Spell. *# There are exceptions to the value given; see the original spell description. References *Magic Items 1 pg 119-125 Category:Thaumatology Category:Enchantments Category:Lists